A Land Goddess and Her Fox
by DianetheOkami
Summary: I'm finally back, and this is being transferred from Wattpad by me (the original author) Excuse my downtime, finally a Kamisama Kiss fanfiction I got to start writing. I will post more chapters after rewriting them, as well as updating other stories if I have more content. Rated M for... lemons, but are marked with /[A/C]/, so feel free to skip them.
1. School Mishap

They were living in Nanami's house, which previously had belonged to her mother and father, but was later seized. She was able to buy it back after raising enough money from the Mikage shrine, which had also become hers.

Nanami had begun her day in the bathroom. She was having intense cramps, whilst Tomoe was waiting for her.

Tomoe: "Are you alright Nanami?"

Nanami: "I'm fine, you can come in now."

Tomoe opened the door, stepping inside only to blush at the sight

Nanami was wiping herself, pulling up her undergarment.

Tomoe: "You could have told me to come in after you were done…"

She teasingly replied, "I know you wanted to see though."

Tomoe crossed his arms, looking away as Nanami picked up her bag and rushed out, giving him a quick kiss as she did.

Nanami: "Bye Tomoe, remember that we're going to have our date tonight~!"

Tomoe faintly smiled and waved, a shining silver band on his ring finger.

Nanami glanced at her own, then warmly smiled, running off.

 _~In school~_

Nanami had collapsed in class, and now was sleeping in the nurse's office. They called the given guardian's phone number, which only directed them to Tomoe. As soon as he heard what happened, he flew to the school as fast as he could using fox flames.

After arriving, the students swarmed him, however he pushed his way to the nurse's office. Many questioned him, but he refused to answer, simply snapping at them, telling to them to get out of his way to Nanami.

They cleared the path at the sudden snap, and the nurse met him inside.

Nurse: "Hello mister Momozono, Nanami is being cared for right now, but we have reason to believe she is pregnant, a minimum of three months."

Tomoe's eyes widened, frozen.


	2. Lustful Night

Tomoe remained in shock from learning, but twitched back. He picked up Nanami, the nurse surprised as he ran out, once again taking off. He headed to the hospital.

Upn arrival, they checked her in through procedure. Tomoe being much more anxious than his usual self, unable to keep a straight face as the doctor and nurse took Nanami's blood.

 _ **Tomoe; "Stop stop, you're hurting her!-"**_

The nurses pulled away the defensive Tomoe as they drew the final vials of blood.

 _ **Doctor: "Wait here. It will take approximately 15 minutes."**_

Tomoe quietly nodded, rushing to Nanami's side as she began to whimper in pain.

 _ **Tomoe: "What is the matter?"**_

 _ **Nanami: "I'm having cramps again.. Gh…"**_

He held her hand, quickly leaning down and giving her a kiss.

She laid back, wincing through her blushing smile, clamping down on his hand.

It was agonizing for Tomoe to see Nanami in pain, until the doctor and nurse rushed back in with a monitor and device.

They looked at each other, silently nodded, and began to apply strange blue jelly on Nanami's stomach, Nanami remaining still, puzzled.

Tomoe grew aggressive as they then turned on the monitor, running the device over her stomach.

 _ **Tomoe: "What are you doing? What is that strange machine? Answer me!"**_

The doctor ignored him as the nurses pulled him away once more.

The monitor rendered a live blue and white image of what seemed to be a small child within Nanami.

 _ **Doctor: "Congratulations you two, miss Nanami is nine months pregnant!"**_

Tomoe froze, he knew exactly what caused Nanami to have this child.

 _ **~~Nine months earlier~~**_

 _ **/[A/C BEGINS HERE]/**_

Tomoe had found himself in bed with Nanami, and unable to restrain his urges. Tomoe had pinned Nanami to the bed. Nanami, putting up no resistance, had lovingly let him take her first time.

Nanami writhed and moaned under him, every movement causing her to cling to Tomoe

The wood creaking rhythmically under their movements.

 _ **Nanami: "I-I love you Tomoe~!"**_

Her nails causing small scratch marks on his back, Nanami letting out a final moan as she clung to him tightly

 _ **Tomoe: "I love.. You too Nanami…"**_

Tomoe remained still, as deep inside of her as he could, spilling his seed into her.

They panted, catching their breath, Tomoe rolling over, keeping Nanami laying down ontop of him.

 _ **Nanami: "That was.. Good… you should've just asked for my first time, you didn't have to force me, baka~"**_

Nanami gave him a kiss, Tomoe warmly smiling as he held her, the pair falling asleep.

 _ **/[A/C ENDS HERE]/**_


	3. Returning, and a Surprise Visitor

Nanami looked at the red-faced Tomoe, and gave a teasing laugh.

The doctor was puzzled by the sight.  
 _ **D: "We have also confirmed that it is a girl."**_

 _ **Nanami:" So that's where the little one came, huh Tomoe~?"**_  
Nanami smiled like she never had before.  
 _ **D: "Though, we are unsure how you were unable to notice the fact that you were pregnant for all this time without noticing."**_  
 _ **Nanami: "Strange, isn't it, Tomoe~?"**_  
Tomoe had a faint idea. Her duties and power as a land goddess kept her from noticing or even feeling it, except the sudden outbursts. Which had also explained why Nanami had suddenly been quite.., seductive this morning.  
 _ **T: "Thank you, medical humans."**_  
He still couldn't think straight from the news. Nanami laughing, then got up, clinging onto Tomoe as they exited the hospital with a few still photographs of the ultrasound and a smiling picture of them in the hospital, along with prescriptions.  
They made their way home, picking up the pills along the way, then immediately got into bed with each other. Nanami laid on her side, Tomoe staying on his side to her right.  
 _ **T: "Goodnight, my Nanami…"**_  
She smiled once more, rapidly falling asleep.

Nanami took her pills after waking up, and got dressed alongside Tomoe. Continuing their Tuesday morning, they walked calmly to school, Tomoe having an arm around Nanami. Immediately, everyone took notice. Crowding around the two until they reached class, it was rather busy. Kei ambushed them, for once not holding her cell.

 _ **Kei: "Hey you two, awfully close aren't ya?!"**_  
 _ **T: "Well, Nanami is nine mo-"**_  
He shut his mouth quickly.  
Nanami quickly separated herself from Tomoe, fearful on how they were so close to revealing their situation. Tomoe crossed his arms, the female students once again swarming around him.  
 _ **Kei: "Hmm~?.."**_  
 _ **T: "Hmph, I belong to Lady Nanami. All of you ought to know that by now."**_  
Nanami grabbed and held onto his arm, walking to their seats just as class started. The students all cooed at the sight, stopping the moment the teacher walked in.

Later on, during lunch, Kei, Ami, and Kurama pull Tomoe and Nanami aside to the rooftop in private.  
 _ **Kei: "So, what's the big deal?"**_  
She sent another text on her cell, Ami and Kurama puzzled. Kurama took a few sniffs, and quickly figured it out.  
" _ **Kurama: Already made the moves, fox?"**_

Kurama throwing a hazardous glare at Tomoe

Ami tugged his sleeve, questioning Kurama about it, but he refused to tell.  
Nanami gave a nervous laugh.  
 _ **N: "Well.."**_  
 _ **Tomoe: "All figured out, little tengu?"**_  
Tomoe threw him back a sharper one.  
 _ **N: "I am, well.. Nine.. Nine months pregnant with Tomoe's little girl-"**_  
Ami burst into tears, tightly hugging Nanami and Kei.

Tomoe looked away with his arms crossed.  
 _ **K: Seems like Tomoe here jumped her bones.**_  
She pulled back , continuing to text, but giving an approving smile to Nanami and Tomoe.  
 _ **A: Y-yeah.. Just be careful you two..**_  
She sniffled, wiping away her tears with the help of Nanami, who was once again being motherly.

Tomoe's ears perked, a ball of kitsune flames welling in his hand as he took a defensive stance.

Kurama seemed to be on the alert as well, black feathers fluttering in the air as his wings straightened out.

 _ **N: "What's the matter?"**_

 _ **T: "Stay back!"**_

Nanami was frightened for a second, until a second later, when it was revealed.

Akura-ou was standing across the way, smirking at them.

 _ **T &K: "Akura-"**_

 _ **AO: "Do not be alarmed, I only wanted to warn and congratulate you two. First comes the warning. You two surely understand that she is human and you are not. The child will inhuman as well. Then, congratulations. You finally did it, you white fox."**_

Tomoe and Kurama stood their ground, protecting the three females behind them.

 _ **AO: "I'm off then."**_  
His familiars appeared, jumping onto the roof and sliding in front of Akura-ou, smoke quickly obscuring sight of them.

When the smoke cleared, so were they.

Tomoe breathed a sigh of relief, tightly hugging Nanami by instinct.

Kurama didn't even push away Ami when she clung to his sleeve.


End file.
